justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Imya 505
( ) http://just-dance.ubisoft.com/ru-RU/news/detail.aspx?c=tcm:161-266222-16&ct=tcm:161-76770-32 |artist = |year = 2015 |dlc = October 21, 2016 (First release on JDU) October 22, 2016 (Second release on JDU) June 14, 2017 (NOW) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 150 |nowc = Imya505 |audio = |perf = Emmanuelle Soum |difficulty = Medium |effort=Low |dura = 3:29 }}" " by is featured on as a regional exclusive for Russia which requires an internet connection. Outside of Russia, it is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with a purple bob cut and round orange-and-yellow ears on her headband. She wears indigo sunglasses with a red curve on the bottom side, a yellow cropped sweater, a matching bra underneath, purple jeans with mint green polka dots, and reddish-orange heeled boots with black edging. Her glove is the same shade of mint green as the polka dots on her pants. Background The background shows multiple rooms that appear through out the song. The rooms are colored pink, light blue, yellow and black (with pink highlights), though the latter only occurs at the bridge. Various things appear in the background such as fish, pots and pans, and furniture, said furniture including television, sofas and fridge. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Shake your hips and hands with your left hand near your left shoulder and with your right hand up in the air. 00000056.png|All Gold Moves 505GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * Imya 505 is the second Russian-language song, as well as the second song to use the Cyrillic alphabet in its lyrics, in the series. ** This is also the only song to combine both Cyrillic and Latin characters. * A press release implied that the routine would use the official choreography from the song s music video.http://just-dance.ubisoft.com/ru-RU/news/detail.aspx?c=tcm:161-266222-16&ct=tcm:161-76770-32 However, this is not the case in the final routine. * Imya 505 and Ona tańczy dla mnie were the first two songs from to be released on . The two tracks were released via on October 21, 2016. ** They were removed from the service on the same day. Saved Autodances were retained. ** However, it was restored on October 12, 2017 along with new songs added on 2016 systems. * The ears that the coach wears are recycled from P1 and P3 of Daddy. * Imya 505 was the last song to be available as a VIP exclusive track on . *Despite the song being a exclusive, the avatar is available in the 7th-gen version of https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Niceforwhat_jd2019_menu_xbox360.png. Gallery Game Files Imya505.jpg|''Imya 505'' (Имя 505) imya505_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Imya505_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Imya505 banner bkg.png| menu banner imya505_map_bkg.png| map backround imya505_cover@2x.jpg| cover Imya505_Cover_1024.png| cover Imya505Ava.png|Avatar 200615.png|Golden avatar 300615.png|Diamond avatar Imya505_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Givemedamayo lol.png|The pictograms with the funny names In-Game Screenshots Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-43-56.jpg|''Imya 505'' on the menu Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-44-5.jpg| loading screen Imya505 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen 14925798_359394571061658_4164911477507303018_n.jpg|''Imya 505'' on the menu (placeholder) 14633020_359394577728324_8894179511583754291_n.jpg| loading screen (placeholder) 14925331_359394597728322_8823264167549629033_n.jpg| coach selection screen (placeholder) imya_menu2018.png|''Imya 505'' on the menu Imya 505 jd2018 gameplay.png| gameplay Imya505_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Imya505_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images imya 505 yellow.png|Promotional gameplay Behind-the-Scenes imya505bts.png|Behind the scenes Videos Official Music Video Vremya i Steklo - 505 Name Teasers Время и Стекло - Имя 505 Just Dance 2017 Gameplays Imya 505 (Имя 505) - Just Dance 2017 Imya 505 - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 Imya 505 WVC 5 Stars wii u Read The Description Imya 505 - Just Dance 2018 Imya 505 - Just Dance 2019 Imya 505 - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Imya 505 (No Hud 75fps) Behind-the-Scenes JUST DANCE 2017 ЗА КУЛИСАМИ «Имя 505» от Время и Стекло Время и Стекло – Баттл в Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation es:505 Name ro:Imya 505 (Имя 505) ru:Имя 505 (Imya 505) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Russian Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Emmanuelle Soum Category:Region Exclusives